


Darling, you belong in a museum

by BitchKuroo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Edgeplay, F/F, Genderbending, Gift Fic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rule 63, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchKuroo/pseuds/BitchKuroo
Summary: To make up for how much she’s been working recently, Kuroo takes Tsukishima on a date. However, she has an idea how to make it extra note worthy.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Darling, you belong in a museum

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for @sodasac_ on Instagram!!!

This had been Kuroo’s idea, and Kei had no idea why she was going along with it. She wanted one date, a normal, sweet date, to make up for often Kuroo had been working recently. They’d hardly seen each other the past two weeks, of course this was how Kuroo wanted to spend their only joint day off. Of course Kuroo would plan something like this and spring it on her the morning of said date. Of course.

Why Tsukishima said yes remains a mystery to herself. 

Kuroo had chosen something they’d talked about before, both of them admitting that the idea got them a little hot, but that’s it. It was a fantasy discussed in the heat of the moment, and now it was happening, Kei was regretting every choice she had ever made leading up to that moment.

Kuroo was a sadist through and through, she knew this. She actually liked the mean side her girlfriend had. It lead to amazing sex. It also put Tsukki is situations like the one she’s in now. Extremely embarrassed and hopelessly turned on.

The museum they were in was quiet, patrons showing respect for each other by moving silently through the marbled halls. So quiet, in fact, that every noise echoed and was amplified. So, naturally, Kuroo had decided it would be a good idea to suggest Kei wore a vibrator on their date, and let Kuroo control it. Every time they entered a room with people in, the vibrations would increase, causing Tsukki to gasp, grabbing the attention of whoever was admiring the art in that room. Kei was burning red, hips twitching slightly every time she was stationary for too long.

The worst part was that Kuroo had decided she couldn’t cum until they were back at the apartment. Kuroo knew all her tells, so every time Tsukki got close to getting off, breathing picking up and desperately trying not moan, Kuroo would completely cut all the vibrations, making Kei whine at the loss of sensation whilst simultaneously breathing a sigh of relief.

Kei managed to convince Kuroo to take a break, sitting on a bench in a corner and just observing the room. Kei felt Kuroo’s hand rest on her thigh, stroking lightly over the bare skin she revealed when she pushed Kei’s skirt up. Kei gel the hand shift upwards, eyes darting around to see if anyone was watching.

“Kuroo, please. We’re in public.”

“That didn’t stop you earlier when I suggest the toy.” The reminder came with the vibrations starting up again, a tiny gasp leaving Kei’s mouth as they rise a few levels. Kuroo’s hand was at the very top of her thigh now, teasing the edge of her panties with her finger. Kei’s hips jolted, shifting Kuroo’s hand so it was on her, allowing her fingers to tug her underwear to the side, whispering to Kei to keep an eye out. Kei nodded, too turned on to say much else. Her face lit up when she heard Kuroo groan next to her ear.

“Fuck, you’re so wet, baby.”

Kei moaned quietly, burying her head in Kuroo’s shoulder before remembering she had a job to do.

All of a sudden, Kuroo was standing, pulling her up and helping her adjust her skirt. Grabbing Kei by her hand, she dragged her towards the exit, calling a taxi on the way. Kei made a questioning noise, only to blush bright red when she heard Kuroo’s reply.

“I’m going to take you home, and ruin you over and over, to the point where you won’t be able to walk anymore.”

Kei had no idea why she’d agreed to Kuroo’s idea, but the whispered promises, and the sparks of hunger in Kuroo’s eyes told her she wasn’t going to regret it.


End file.
